


professional courtesies

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Alias (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Secrets, Sexual Content, i feel so dirty for writing this, i have no idea what this is - just go with it, totally self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon





	professional courtesies

"Jess..." his voice came out kind of growly and breathless and normally Jess would be the kind of person who would stop what she was doing and actually listen to him, but she was a woman on a mission. And she wouldn't let him talk her out of doing this. 

"Are you really saying no?" she yanked Jamie's boxers down, kneeling on the harsh floor of the X-Factor office, Jamie's penis inches away from her face. 

"No...yes...I mean...oh god. I can't have sex with a pregnant woman!"

Jess scowled up at him. "Why? Do I look fat?"

"No. You've never looked better, Jess. It's just...isn't it a little weird?"

"No."

"If Luke found out, he'd kill me. They don't call him Power Man because he can turn on your appliances, you know."

"Very funny, Jamie, now shut up."

Jamie was sure that come tomorrow, he'd totally regret this, but...well, he had a hard time saying no to Jess. And he especially had a hard time saying no to a blow-job. 

She grabbed his balls then, stroking them gently before wrapping her lips around the tip. She went slowly, moving her hand and mouth upwards, and it was tortuous. Jamie wanted to buck into her mouth but she held him steadfast with her hands on his hips, keeping him still and in place. 

The room was eerily quiet, the late afternoon sun slanting through the blinds, the only sounds were the soft moans coming from Jess and the slap of her mouth against his flesh. He could feel himself growing hard. Eyes closed and head thrown back, the only thing keeping him upright was the desk behind him.

Jess' hand stroked his shaft, and she moved back to take one testicle into her mouth, lightly sucking on it before moving to the other and doing the same thing. Her mouth did things to him that made him shudder, made him see stars behind his closed eyes.

He came in her mouth, moaning, legs feeling weak. He didn't know if Jess wanted anything from him, but right now, he'd give her anything and everything she asked for.

He was sure X-Factor Investigations and ALIAS Investigations would have no trouble co-existing in the same state.


End file.
